What are Little Girls Made of?
by Tuulikki
Summary: Anzu has never really liked the role of a Nice Girl, and now she’s had enough. Even if you don’t like her, give this a try, you might like this... ProAnzu Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own any manga/anime series, and that includes Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own the song.

**Note: since fanfiction net doesn't anymore allow songlyrics used in the fics, I had to remove them. If you're interested, at least some of the songs I've used here are translated on lirama(dot)net.**

The song I used in this chapter was _Inglasin Laura_ by Maija Vilkkumaa, and at least it is available on Lirama in English.

One more note: I don't really know anything about Anzu's family. I think her parents are alive, and as far as I know she doesn't have any sisters or brothers…

This is in Anzu's pov.

* * *

_What are little girls made of, made of? What are little girls made of?_

_Sugar and spice, and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of._

* * *

**What are Little Girls Made of?**

–

"How have you been lately?"

"Fine… just fine."

"It has been quite long since we met last time… Your parents told me that you have been really quiet past few weeks."

I shrug. "Maybe… I just don't have anything to talk with them."

The woman sitting in front of me gives me that look, and I bite my lip. That was a mistake. I smile at her. "I'm just a little tired. There's so much work in school these days. It's nothing to worry about." I keep on smiling that bright and sunny smile. I've become really good in this.

She doesn't look convinced and I suppress a sigh. This is going to be a long evening… I'm not going to begin to visit this place every week again as I did when I was a kid.

–

I walk out of that building not looking back. I don't want to see it ever again in my life.

I remember the first time I came here. Even then I thought that it's probably the ugliest building I've ever seen. Reminded me of a cardboard box. I remember mother smiling at me. I've always known that when she smiles like that I'm going to hate what happens next. That time wasn't an exception.

"Come on, honey," she said, walking up the steps to the front door in her high heels, and I shuffled after her reluctantly. I wasn't sure what would happen once we'd get in, all they had told me was that there'd be some nice lady with whom I could discuss my problems - my problems! I wasn't the one having problems there. I knew I wouldn't like it. It would be just a little more talking, and even then I was sick of words. Pretty words, empty promises.

'If you behave yourself well tonight we might consider about getting that dog next summer.' 'Now stop that whining, and we'll go to circus on Saturday.' 'Do your homework now, so maybe we'll let you go to that concert.'

Why should I have obeyed when they never kept heir promises? And then I'm the one who has problems… A little girl who doesn't behave as cute little girls are supposed to behave. A little girl who's supposed to be like a doll when her Daddy has some important quests, but who resembles more a gnome…

I honestly can't understand my mother. She's a real representative wife, with no other purpose than to… represent. To look pretty in official occasions. And still she seems to be happy. Talking with her friends about all kinds of trivial things… the new beauty salons, the newcomers in the upper society, and so on… If they sometimes talk about anything important it's just because they are horrified about some war or another that takes place in the world… but it never lasts for long, and they never do anything but talk.

I guess they didn't get worried about me until I started going to school. I was an average student, but of course they were sure that I should be much better. And on the top of it I didn't make many friends, and those few friends I had were boys. I played football with them, climbed trees and had fun. And had 'problems'…

I've always felt happy just being alone, what's wrong with that? Moreover, I didn't stomach superficiality then anymore than I do nowadays. And everything seemed to be so superficial. If you had a pretty dress on and played nicely with Barbie dolls, everything was fine. Sometimes it made me so angry… I remember when I once threw a stone into a shop's window… I didn't really mean to do it, of course, and the window didn't even broke. I just happened to have a pretty stone I had found in my hand and then my mother stopped in the front of the shop window and started to admire a 'princess dress' they had in there. She'd have liked to buy it to me, but I _really_ didn't like it, and I'd have a bad day, and then I just…

Next week we had that first meeting with that 'nice lady'.

The Nice Lady talked to me about Nice things, had Nice toys, played Nice games with me… It was all so Nice I almost got sick. In the beginning I always threw a tantrum when I had to go to meet her, but finally I realized that it just made the things worse. I realized that if I started to behave as they wanted me to, they might leave me in peace.

I realized that they weren't really interested about what I was or who I was, they just wanted me to fit the stereotype of a well brought up little girl. Why not, if that makes them so happy.

So, gradually I turned into a Nice Girl, made friends with some girls in my class, played their games, and kept on smiling.

Nice Girl. God, how I hated it. From the beginning I decided that it wouldn't last for long, that someday I'd get rid of all of that. Someday I'd be free… but that was years ago and nothing has changed.

–

I walk on, feeling kind of sick. Disgusted with my life. Okay, it's not that bad really… that is if I shut down my brain and stop thinking. That's what I've been doing for some time now, but a couple of weeks ago I made the mistake of actually thinking something, and I realized that this isn't what I want from my life.

I was first thinking about what happened in the Duelist Kingdom, and I realized that despite all the horrors I had actually… enjoyed myself. Or at least some little part of me that I had barred in some quiet corner of my heart had enjoyed…

I thought about my friends and our friendship, and realized that although I do love them, I'd really want to spend some time away from them. Away from this… all.

I realized that I'd want to leave somewhere very far away and live a life of my own.

Some boys from my class walk past me and I smile at them, automatically.

They roll their eyes and laugh. "Hey, friendship-girl!" I hear one of them shout after me and I glance at him over my shoulder. "Have you made any new friends lately? Wanna tell us what a wonderful thing friendship is?" The other's snicker and I hear one of them muttering something about someone being totally nuts.

Now what's this? Am I not a Nice Girl nowadays? Everyone should like me, isn't that how it goes? Yes, friendship's important, I've been told that more time's than I can count. I'm just telling you what's been told to me, what's wrong with that?

I look them into their eyes and see the coldness there, behind their laughter. They belong to those people who enjoy hurting others, those who don't have the strength to laugh at their own pathetic lives and who then laugh at others.

Something snaps in my head. "Fuck off," I tell them, and walk away, leaving them staring after me.

–

I had thought to go to walk in the park, but I change my mind. I don't need any more time to think about this, I know what I'm doing. Instead, I go straight home, into my room, and start packing.

I can't take everything, and I have to spend some time wondering what's important and what's not. Clothes, of course, and everything that has some value… And then… I take a bunch of papers from under my bed and pack them too. All the things I've written during the nights, when I can't sleep… Someday, I'm going to be a famous author.

That's it. Everything's ready.

For a moment I hesitate a little. When I started packing, this all felt kind of unreal, but now what I'm going to do hit me with full strength, and I can't help but feel quite… unsure.

No. I'm not going to get any second thoughts now. Shaking my head I take my things to the front door. Good thing that my parents aren't home.

–

One more thing… I go to mother's room and take her credit card. She never carries it with her, she prefers using cold cash.

So. I smile as I look at the small piece of plastic in my hand. It's amazing what you can do with one of these.

I put my backpack on - it's quite heavy, but so what - and walk out of the door, not looking back. This is one more place I don't care to see again.

You never wanted me, anyway, I think as I walk away from the house. You wanted a daughter who'd be everything you want her to be. This is all your own fault, after all. I have a very good memory, you know. I remember every promise you've broken, all the little things you've forgotten. You wanted to drag me into your petty, superficial, jet set world… Well, I'm sorry but I don't seem to fit into that world. Although I have to admit that you almost managed in it… Thank god of the Duelist Kingdom, it woke me up just in time.

Someday you'll see what I can be in _my_ world… Maybe you'll be sorry then about the things you did… or didn't do, that's more like it.

You'll see, someday.

* * *

Pretty weird for an Anzu-fic, if you ask me, but I just had to write it. Hope you liked it…

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god. Look at those reviews! Is this really something I've written, or has somehow mixed fics…? Seriously, I haven't got this many reviews for any of my fics… Twelve reviews for one chapter! And so wonderful reviews also… Thank you guys! And I really mean it… Twelve reviews… twelve… .:floats away babbling incoherently:. (Heh, I know. 12 reviews isn't _that_ much, really - but it is for me, so just bear with me, ok?)

A couple of review responses:

Celine Flac the sorceress: Mind? Me? Why would I mind? Thank _you_!

Rayne-Jelly: Thanks for pointing out my 'verb tense issues'… I corrected couple of things I found in the first chapter. There might still be something (and probably is, I'm always so blind when reading my own texts…) but at least it's better now.

Which brings me to my little **note**: If you spot any language errors or such here, please tell me. English isn't my first language (if you haven't guessed that already, keeping in mind that I use Finnish songs…) so it's quite likely that I make some mistakes sometimes.

Warning: Read the following at your own risk. This _was_ supposed to be only a one-shot, and I'm not sure if I'm really going to continue this. This chapter kind of wrote itself and I don't know if there's going to be a third one… I didn't really have any idea what was going to happen when I started writing this… When I was writing the first chapter another song of Maija Vilkkumaa (BTW, 'j' is pronounced as 'y' in 'you') popped up in my mind and I thought that it might be fitting for this fic, and I just started to write this to see what will happen… The song I originally used is called _Timantti_ (Diamond).

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed since the last chapter. Read the disclaimer there…

* * *

Chapter 2

I hear the engines pounding with increasing rhythm somewhere under me as the ship slides away from the dock. First I had thought to follow the takeoff on the deck, but then I decided that it might be better to stay in my cabin until the shore would be left far behind. Probably a good decision… There's a strange lump in my throat and I'm afraid that if I were now on the deck I might jump off and swim to the shore.

What the hell am I doing?

Leaving my home, my family and friends, my entire _life_… but that's the point of this, isn't it? That's exactly what I wanted to do, leave it all behind. So why am feeling so… so… _homesick_ before the journey has even begun? The Journey. Something about what I've been dreaming for a long time… This is my dream-come-true, and I'm almost crying! Get a grip of yourself, girl.

I sigh as I turn to lie on my back. Don't think about it too much. _Don't_ think about it… just do it. It's like swimming in cold water… If you keep on wondering how cold the water's going to be and carefully try it with your toe first, it's going to be much more difficult to actually go to swim. Just jump in and crawl for it. That's the best way, if you really have to do it. And I have to do this.

I _have_ to. I frown as I remember my phone call to mother before getting on the ship. I told her I was going and tried to explain, although I knew she wouldn't understand. She started crying - of course - when she realized I was serious. She just couldn't understand why I'd want to throw away a promising future (as she put it). Making her cry made me a little guilty… I tried to tell her that I wanted something else from my life too than a prosperoushusband, two kids and a beautiful home - never forgetting high social status. That I wanted to be free to be what I am. That I couldn't bear anymore to be that doll they had made me.

I hear music coming from somewhere, but it's so quiet it doesn't bother me. It's beginning to get quite late and I know that I should try to sleep, but I seriously doubt if I can get any sleep tonight. Too many thoughts, my mind's overflowing. I close my eyes, lie silently on the bed, and try not to think anything.

The music goes on under the noise of the engines. Every now and then I hear some shouts and talk from the corridor as people walk past my cabin. The sounds blend to each other, they're actually quite comforting…

I wonder what they're doing right now…

Damn. I sigh as I open my eyes again. It never works, trying to stop thinking about something once you've started.

Mother almost had hysterics in the phone first, but then she got angry, as I knew she would, and it made everything easier. It was again that old litany about how I had the potential to become something, but didn't even want to try, that I was _so_ ungrateful, she didn't know what she had done wrong with me, it was unbelievable that I could have become so spoiled that I thought it was okay to do whatever I wanted…

When I had bought the ticket I had felt quite unsure about what I was going to do, the whole idea of leaving everyone I knew behind had suddenly felt horrifying, but the feeling faded soon away as I listened to my mother.

I remember that phone call a little too well…

"I can't believe you're doing this! Just think about what everyone will say… You've always been such a good girl, why do you now have to…"

"Mother…"

"Do not interrupt me, girl! Why… why do you… oh, now you made me to forget what I was saying! Aren't you the least _shamed_ about what you're doing?"

I sighed. "Truth to tell, Mom, no, I'm not." I was about to continue, but she cut me off.

"Unbelievable! Totally unbelievable! How is it possible that _my_ daughter… Listen to me, girl. You should be thankful, me and your father have given you so much… Is this how you thank us for all we have done for you?"

"Done for me? Done _to_ me, I'd say!" She was about to say something but this time I cut her off. "Why don't you keep quiet and listen to me for a once? You've never done that before, have you? Only times you've ever listened to me were when I _was_ thanking you for something. Everything else I said went in one ear, out the other, didn't it? Every time I tried to tell you what _I_ wanted you didn't hear a word I said! Only thing you were interested about was what _you_ wanted me to be! It's over now! Do you hear me, it's over!"

I had big troubles trying to keep myself from screaming at the top my lungs. Even as it was, I got some peculiar look from passerbys. They probably thought I was dumping my boyfriend or something like that…

Mother was silent for a moment. "If that's what you want to, leave," she said finally coldly. "I think I've had enough of this." And she hanged up.

I have to fight tears back as I remember how it ended. That's not how I _wanted_ it to end… I guess I had been hoping that she'd finally understand me, that she'd tell me to get back home and everything would be fine…

I glance at my watch. Almost half past ten. We've probably left the shore far enough by now so that I won't anymore be tempted to get a cold bath. Maybe walking on the deck would make me feel a little better.

It's getting darker outside, the stars are beginning to shine, and I watch them leaning against the railing. The lights of the city can still be seen far away, but by now they don't seem to be anything else but stars either. Quite pretty, really. I turn my gaze down to the dark waves that splash against the ship. I've always loved the sea… To me, it represents freedom. What could be freer than a wind blowing over a vast blue ocean, bright stars shining above it as the sun's drowning into the deep red waves…

I'm starting to get poetic, am I not…

"Hi."

I start a little when I hear the voice behind me, and turn then to look. There's a boy standing behind me, about seventeen years, I'd say, short brown hair, dark eyes, can't make out the color, there's too little light. He smiles at me as he moves to stand beside me leaning too on the railing. "I hope I don't disturb you."

"No, you don't… too much," I answer as I turn to look at the waves again. I didn't notice how the moon reflects on them before, it's really beautiful…

"Have you been in Hawaii before?" I frown a little. Maybe he _does _disturb me. "Yes. Couple of times, with my parents."

"I see." He shifts a little. "So… are you traveling alone now?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye and try not to smile as I nod. He licks his lips nervously. "What are you going to do tonight?"

Forget it, boy. I turn to look at the waves again. "I'm going to watch the sea. _Alone_." I keep on staring at the waves and finally he gets the message and walks away.

That's right, boy, go find someone else… For a moment my thoughts stay on him, but soon they drift to the destination of this ship.

Hawaii…

It's not my destination, of course. I'm going to continue my way to Europe from there… I know, it would have been faster to take a plane directly to Europe, but I thought that if _they_ are going to try to find me, they'd never guess I left to Hawaii. I've always been talking about how I'd like to go to Europe and see all those places where I haven't been before… So maybe this will distract them for a while… I'm sure they think that I left on airplane… anyway, that's their preferred way to travel. And besides all that… I just wanted to leave on a ship. I wanted to leave by sea, that's always been my dream.

To stand some day on the deck of a ship, watching the waves part as the ship flies over them and feeling the wind on my face. I close my eyes, smell the salty sea air, and _feel_ the wind… I've never been this close to freedom in my life.

* * *

So what do you think? Personally I didn't like this so much but I let you to decide… I guess going to New York would have been more like Anzu (and dreaming about becoming a dancer, not an author…) So what, I plead artistic license.

Thank you again for the reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's little something for you since you wanted me to continue… The next chapter will probably take a lot longer, I guess I should finally try to come up with some kind of a plot for this thing if I'm still going to continue this… There's no song for this chappy, and probably not for the following chapter's either, unless something comes to my mind someday. This was inspired by Anarla Carolie's first review where she wondered how Anzu's friends will react when they hear she's run away. What do we learn from this? Give me inspiring reviews!

Only some parts of this are in Anzu's pov. You'll notice when her pov begins, it's written in present tense and the rest of this chapter is in past tense. Despite that, the Anzu's pov -parts take place in past and the rest now… did you get that? Oh well, you will, when you start reading this… or at least I hope so…

As always… I can't thank you enough for your reviews. They're all appreciated, you can be sure about that.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon, get in, Jou. Yuugi's in his room, and I think that Ryou is there too."

"Thanks." Jou kicked off his shoes and nodded to Yuugi's grandpa who went back to the shop. He walked to Yuugi's room, and saw indeed Ryou Bakura standing beside Yuugi who was sitting by his desk.

"Hi guys. What's up?" he asked as he dropped to sit on Yuugi's bed. Yuugi looked up at him from a piece of paper he and Ryou had been closely examining. There was a small frown on his face, and he looked a little perplexed, as if he had been deep in thought.

"Hi Jou…" he said, but his gaze wandered to stare at emptiness and he didn't say anything else. Ryou nodded but didn't say anything either. "What?" Jou snapped finally in frustration. "What's happened?"

Yuugi blinked and turned to look at him again. "Oh… Nothing so much really, I just… got a letter…"

"Letter? From whom?" Jou got up from the bed and reached for it, but Yuugi drew it away from his reach almost involuntarily.

"It's from Anzu," Ryou said. "She's gone… she's now in Hawaii."

"Wha…" Jou stared at him and fall back sitting on the bed. "Hawaii? What the hell she's doing there? What do you mean, gone?"

Yuugi and Ryou glanced at each other, and then Yuugi gave the letter to Jou. "Maybe it's best if you read it by yourself." Jou glanced at him hesitantly, but started then to read the letter.

_Dear Yuugi…_

I stare at those two words I've managed to write. This isn't going too well… I know I have to write to him, I can't just disappear without any explanations, but… when I took up my pen I didn't realize how difficult this would be.

I turn to watch the dark waves of the sea and the white foam the ship creates as it fliesforward. I never get tired of watching them… There's something in their dance that fascinates me to no end. It looks almost like sky… a dark sky covered with white quickly dispersing clouds, which are always born again… I look up and stare at the horizon. Here and there can be seen few lonely white-crested waves, but the sun has already set and otherwise the sea is dark. There's something awe-inspiring in thatmassive ocean. Yes, it is beautiful, but at moments like this I fully grasp the folly of calling man the lord of the creation… Who could ever be the lord of a stormy sea? My gaze wanders back to the ship's side and to the white foam. Every now and then the ship makes a bigger wave, which clashes against a wave the wind is bringing from the ocean and the foam splashes high up in the air. Some of that water has ended up also over me, and I try to protect the paper from getting wet. Maybe this isn't the best place to write, but so what.

I blink. Ye-es, I was supposed to write, not to look at the waves. For a moment I stare at the blank paper. What can I say… I don't even know how to begin. Oh well, just write something, maybe it will start flowing when you get going…

The pen makes a quiet scratching noise, which the wind easily carries away.

_I've been sitting here quite long wondering how to say this. I know that this is going to be a big shock, and this really comes quite suddenly… Although we have known each other for a long time, and been really good friends (and I mean that, I _do _think about you as my friend. Maybe you'll understand that comment later…) I still doubt that you really know me. _

Jou glanced up from the paper with raised eyebrows. "What shocking there could ever be about Anzu?" he said, smiling a little crookedly, but let soon the smile die on his face when neither of his friends said anything. With a nervous cough he continued reading.

_If you did, this probably wouldn't be so surprising… So, I thought that I'd start by explaining, trying to tell you what I am._

I stop for a moment and look again at the sea, but this time I don't see it. Instead I see Yuugi, talking about something with smile on his face. No, I don't think that he really knows me… How could he when I have never been myself around him? For some reason I feel a little guilty, as if I had lied to him about something important. Maybe I have, in a way…

_I guess that outwardly I seemed to be quite happy… Everything in my life was just perfect, I had my hobbies, school was going well, I had many friends, and so on… Everything was perfect… the only problem being that I wasn't the one deciding what's perfect and what's not. When I was little, before the time we met, I was quite a tommy girl. Too much, at least in my parents' opinion. We clashed quite badly few times…_

Jou looked up from the letter. "You know, I've really got a problem imagining that… Anzu clashing with her parents?"

Ryou, who had also sat down on the bed and had been reading the letter over Jou's shoulder, nodded. "I know," he said softly. "But somehow it makes sense, when I think about her… Sometimes I felt like she was all too content with everything in her life… There was something strange in it how she never complained and just talked about how wonderful live is with good friends… I mean I couldn't help wondering who she was trying to convince…"

Jou nodded slowly, thinking. "Yeah, your right… It _was_ as if she was trying to convince herself that everything was fine…" He turned to look at the letter again. "Where was I going…"

_We clashed quite badly few times but finally I gave in to them and became what they wanted me to be, a 'normal' girl, who's always friendly and polite. The problem with this was that, as I found out the hard way, it's not possible to be something you are not. I just couldn't make my parents to realize it. I guess we are too different… _

I stop writing again._ I guess we are too different…_ That's the problem. Sometimes it felt like as if we were born in different planets… I smile a little when I write the next sentence. The first time I've smiled while writing this…

_If men are from Mars and women from Venus, my parent's are from Pluto and I'm from Andromeda. _(1)

Yes, they're from Pluto, that's right… A cold little planet revolving around the sun far away from it… Fits them well. The smile dies away, and I grip the pen harder as I continue writing.

_In the end I just couldn't stand it anymore. Everything my parents are and what they wanted me to be was something I couldn't stomach. _

_So I left._

_I packed my things and left to the world. I'm now in Hawaii, but I'm not going to stay here. _

Jou blinked and read the two last lines again. Then he raised his head and looked at his friends. Ryou's eyes were still on the letter as he continued reading it with a serious expression. Yuugi was leaning against the desk, and suddenly Jou realized that he hadn't said anything for a long time. Frowning he got up from the bed and walked to the smaller boy. "Hey, Yuugi… are you okay with this?" he asked placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi gave a little start, obviously he had been deep in thought. He turned to look at his friend with a ghost of a smile.

"It's what she wanted to do… It feels really strange that she's gone, but I can live with it, I guess… I just hope that she's happy." He looked at the letter Jou was holding in his hand and snatched it for himself.

"Hey, I wasn't finished reading it!"

Yuugi glanced at the letter and looked then at Jou smiling widely. "If you got to the Hawaii part, there isn't anything else important in it…" He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Ryou and Jou glanced at each other. Both of them could see through that fake smile, but they knew that it'd be best to let it be for now. Ryou shrugged and Jou leaned against the wall shrugging as well. "Don't know about you but I'm hungry. Anyone want to eat pizza?"

Yuugi laughed, and this time it sounded quite genuine. "Nothing surprising in that, but why not."

Jou grinned. "So, what are you waiting for? C'mon, lets go!"

–

Far away from a certain Japanese game shop a lonely figure walked by the shore watching the dark sea. She had a plane ticket in her hand and she squeezed it tightly, feeling excitement burning in her stomach. Going to Hawaii was one thing… flying to Europe another. Still, she felt no regret. She knew that what she was doing was right for her. For a moment she thought about a letter she had posted as soon as she had found a mailbox, frowning a little as she wondered what her life might have become if she had stayed home. Everything of it didn't seem to be _that_ bad, after all… With a shrug she pushed these thoughts away. She had made her choice and she was going to stick by it.

–

_I don't know what more I can say. I just felt like I had to send you some kind of a word… We were really close, and sometimes I wonder if we could have been even more, but… You have to understand. I _had_ to go. If I had stayed there one more week I'd probably have gone nuts. I'm sorry that we didn't have a chance to say real goodbyes… I don't know when I'm coming back. I probably will come, someday, but don't wait for me. Just find someone else and go on with your life._

_Love, Anzu_

_P.S. Give my love to the rest of the gang also… but please, don't mention this letter to my parents. Don't tell them where I am._

* * *

(1) Okay children, do you know what Andromeda is? No, really, it just came to my mind that there might be someone who doesn't, so I decided to put a note here. Andromeda is the galaxy that's nearest our Milky Way (or actually it's a constellation; the galaxy M31 is in it's direction and is so called Andromeda galaxy…) I trust that you all know what Venus, Mars and Pluto are… (just joking here, you all know that, right?)

This was written quite quickly, and I guess I should have read it through still couple of times, but I'm too busy for that and I wanted to get this posted today, since I'm not home during the weekend. Hope the changing pov wasn't too confusing…

And then… we came from Visby yesterday… It's in Sweden, and I live in Finland, so it's not that far away from us, it took under 20 hours to go there by ship. It has been a short eternity since I'd been on a ship last time, and I had almost forgotten how much I love the sea. It's a little wonder I didn't get sick, sitting there in the cold wind staring at the waves… (Although my throat does feel a little strange…) When I was watching the waves I thought I have to write them. I knew that it'd be difficult… How do you _write_ the waves? And how could I ever get all those _feelings_ on paper (and now in a foreign language to the boot…) Just trying to explain that part where Anzu was watching the waves… If I could choose, my element would definitely be water…

As I said in the beginning the next chapter's going to take a lot longer… _if_ I write it at all. It's quite probably that I won't be continuing this… I don't honestly have any idea what's going to happen… and exactly where she's going… (Hey! What about Visby? … just joking, actually…)

But seriously, if you're going to Europe some day, and want to visit some more unusual place, go to Visby… It's a wonderful , definitely (although it was raining most of the time we were there…) It is a really small place, though.

Yesss! An important note! You know Chibizoo's fanfic contest, don't you? I've finally posted my fic for it! It's also here, if you want to read it, called Fairy Tale… (yes… what an obnoxiously blatant self-advertising.) Anyway, I have to say that I'm, for once, quite content with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… first of all: thank you. Thank you thank you thank you thank you… for all the reviews. 37… I'm not sure if I believe that…

**Note!** Originally this wasn't supposed to be the real fourth chapter, but kind of a side-fic for this fic. Anyways, things changed. There's an OC in this chappy, but don't let that bother you, I can promise you that she's not a Mary-Sue. This takes place years after Anzu run away from her home (mostly, that is, it begins just after she left). In this fic, she has a sister (let's says she's about 9 years old in the beginning), and this is in her pov. Since Anzu's name means apricot, I decided to call her Rika, which means pear blossoms. (And the connection between apricot and pear blossoms is naturally clear to everyone… First I thought about peach or something like that, but they didn't sound like names in Japanese. Learned one thing when I was trying to come up with a name though: Sakura means cherry blossoms.)

**Disclaimer:** …I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just believe me… Rika belongs to me, though. Too bad for her…

Oh yes, I used again a song by Maija Vilkkumaa in this. The song's called _Ei_ (No). (And I don't own it!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What does she… leaving like that… It's so…"

"Indeed, but… try to calm…"

I can hear their voices to the outdoor and that doesn't bode well. Mommy seems to be quite upset… Nothing new in that, of course. She's been upset all the time since Anzu left week ago.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when my daughter does something like this!"

I wince. _That_ could have probably been heard on the street… I fidget by the doorway, wondering if this is a good idea. But there's really nothing to lose… I glance at Kyoko and Suchiko who are standing on the pavement, hoping they didn't hear Mommy screaming. They gesture impatiently to me, 'go now!' I nod at them and almost turn to get in when I see a butterfly flying across the garden. It's really pretty, like a little fairy… I look after it for a moment.

_If you are a fairy, would you please help me in this?_

The sunbeams make its wings to shine softly, and as I look at it carefully, slitting my eyes, I think that I see some little glistening particles falling down from them… It has to be fairydust! (1) It is a fairy! Smiling, I wave at my friends and step inside.

They are in the living room. Mommy's sitting on the couch and Daddy's pacing around in the room. Mommy's breathing really hard, I wonder if she's okay… It takes some time before they notice me, and I'm just glad about it. Gives me time to decide what I'm going to say to them…

Suddenly Mommy looks up. "Rika! Where have _you_ been? Oh… good that you're home now, anyway… Why don't you go to do your homework, your father and I have to talk… about things…"

I smile at her a little hesitantly. "I've already done my homework, Mommy. I… um… my friends are going to the beach, it's so beautiful weather, and I thought that… uh…" Mommy's frowning. Not a good sign. "Can I go with them?" I blurt out quickly.

She sighs. "No."

"But…"

"I said no! You're too young to go alone to the beach…"

"My friends are going too!"

She frowns again. "By 'alone' I mean without any adults." I open my mouth to protest, to say that my friends' parents don't think that they are too young (and Suchiko's almost twelve!) but before I can say anything Mommy continues.

"I can't help it if your friends' parents are so irresponsible that they don't care about what their children do, but you're not going."

Damn. I hate it when she reads my mind like that…

But I'm not going to give up so easily this time. "Please, Mommy…" I try to give her the most pleading look I can manage but it has no effect.

"No is no. Besides, I don't like that place. There are all kinds of people who go to beach… If you have done your homework you could revise history a little bit… You're not doing as well as you could in it.

Revise history! No way. I'm about to complain about that, when Daddy pats me on shoulder. "Just do as your mother says. She's been under great stress lately, be a good girl and don't cause her more worries."

I sigh. "Yes, Dad," I mutter. This is hopeless. I shuffle to the outdoor to tell my friends I can't go with them.

I close the door and watch through the window as Kyoko and Suchiko walk away. It's not fair! "I hate you, Mom," I mutter under my breath, but just then I hear her voice again from the living room. She sounds to be all but crying now, and immediately I feel quite horrible. Shouldn't be saying things like that about my mother…

I tiptoe to the living room's door to do some eavesdropping.

"Left like that… just one phone call…" I can barely make out what she's saying from her sobbing. She's still sitting on the couch and Dad's sitting beside her, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Calm down, honey," I hear him saying. "It isn't good for you to get so upsetIt's no use, Mommy doesn't even seem to hear him.

"My girl, running away… How _can _she do something like that? Doesn't she understand what she's doing to her life? Didn't even finish her education… She could have really been something! Now she's alone in the world… How will she ever survive? It's such a dangerous place, the world…"

She pauses for a moment to sob a little more, and Dad pats her shoulder. "Now there, take it easy…"

Suddenly Mom bounces on her feet. "Runs away, after all we've done for her! That ungrateful child! Well, she'll come back, some day, when she notices that it isn't so easy to live on her own in a foreign country! She'll, come back, you'll see…" She walks to the window, stares intently out of it, as if everything she sees outside was potentially dangerous. "For now," I hear her mutter," we have to take care of the daughter we have left. I am _not_ going to let this happen to her."

Suppressing a sigh I slip away from the doorway and run to my room. Life's going to be difficult for some time…

–

(Seven years later)

Moving around in my room I try to be as quiet as I can. So far, all's well. Luckily Mom's a sound sleeper… I'm dressed, make-up's ready, there's some money for the taxi in my bag… I take one final look in the mirror. Doesn't look too bad… That new eye shadow really did miracles on my chocolate brown eyes. And the ponytail was a good decision too, after all… First I wanted to have something more trendy, but it looks good on me… it's kind of carefree. I push one loose strand behind my ear. A little darker brown than Anzu's was… For a moment I freeze where I'm standing. Anzu. Big sis. You just had to go and leave me to deal with this alone, didn't you? Although I can't really blame you… I have agood mind to do the same.

I have the mind, but not the heart.

Ever since Dad died three years ago, Mom's been really… Let's just say she hasn't been well. Dad's death was really hard on her, she had even a minor heart attack then… I can't leave her too, then she'd be _all_ alone… I wonder if you know that he's dead. I hoped that you'd show up in his funeral, but I guess I should have known better…

Enough with these thoughts. I'm late as it is, I have to be going now. Good thing that Mom always goes early to bed, I haven't missed that much of Suchiko's birthday party yet. One final look at the mirror and I step to the door and turn its handle.

The door doesn't open.

What…?

I push the door harder, but nothing happens.

It doesn't open.

I don't believe this.

"Damn…" I bang the door hard in my anger. What the hell does she think she's doing! "Open up!" I shout at the door, hitting it with my fist.

"Rika? What's happening there?" Mother's voice sounds muffled and sleepy.

For a moment I consider remaining silent, but I'm too angry for that. I can't believe she has really locked me in my room. Shouldn't have asked her permission to go to the party in the first place… she probably guessed what I was going to do.

"Why the hell is my door locked?" I shout at her.

"Just to protect you, honey," I hear her voice from the corridor. "So that you wouldn't get any strange ideas to leave out in the middle of the night."

Middle of the night? It's five past ten… "What if I have to go to toilet?" I ask, suddenly feeling quite defeated.

"Why, just wake me up, honey. Do you have to go to toilet now?"

I sigh. "No, Mom." I turn away from the door and walk to the window. My room is in the second floor, and there aren't any trees or anything else I could use to leave that way. After a while I hear her voice again. "Good night then, dear."

I remain silent.

–

I don't believe it. I _can't_ believe it.

I lay awake for many hours in my bed, different ways to run away, each wilder than the other, popping up in my mind. Finally I must have drifted into sleep… Now it's morning, and the sunbeams entering my room from between the curtains woke me up. And I _still_ can't believe it. Lying on my bed I eye the door angrily before getting up and walking to it.

You'd better be unlocked now…

Slowly I place my hand on the handle and push down. Yes, it does open. Good for you, Mom.

I walk directly to the kitchen. Mom's sitting by the table, eating her breakfast. When she notices me she looks up from her coffee, smiling brightly. "Good morning, honey."

I almost shake my head in disbelieve. She's simply amazing sometimes…

"What are you waiting for?" she asks, when I remain standing by the doorway. "Help yourself some coffee and sit down." Still smiling.

Slowly I walk to the coffeepot and pour some coffee in a cup. Now… what's the best approach… I look at her carefully when I sit down on the other side of the table. She looks… normal. Just the same as on any other morning.

"Mommy…"

Damn, what am I going to say? 'You know, I'm really pissed about you locking my door so that I missed Suchiko's party?' Maybe that's not the best way to put it…

She looks at me again. "Yes, dear?"

I sigh. "I think that… maybe it was a little exaggerated that you locked my door last night…"

She smiles at me again. "Oh, don't think about it, dear. I just wanted to be sure that you're safe. You're not so little anymore… you're nearing the age when your sister… left…" her voice trails off and I suppress a second sigh. Anzu, Anzu, Anzu… did you have any idea about what you were doing to _me_ when you left?

"I wouldn't have run away, even if the door had been open," I say a little gruffly. Well… at least I wouldn't have run away permanently.

"Yes, yes… of course not, honey," she says and takes a sip of her coffee. I know that expression, and I know that there's no point to continue this. But I'm still feeling quite angry, and I'm not half the way finished.

"I don't understand why you didn't let me to go to Suchiko's party last night. She's my best friend, I really wanted to be there. And don't tell me it was to protect me…"

"But it _was_, honey. We talked about it yesterday, do you remember?"

Oh yes I do, all too well…

"Those parties are dangerous. You never know what kind of people there could be…"

"'What kind of people'… Suchiko's friends, and mine! I might understand your attitude if I had wanted to go to a nightclub or something like that, but the party was at Suchiko's home! And I could have slept there so that I wouldn't have had to come home late…"

I'm slowly getting kind of a déjà-vu feeling… Mother sitting in front of me with an unwavering expression, me trying to get her permission for something… We've gone through this discussion so many times that I'm wondering why I even bother anymore.

But this is different. My best friend turned eighteen and I missed her party… all because my mother is paranoid.

"Why can't you understand that I'd want to go somewhere sometimes!" I yell as I jump on my feet. My coffee cup tips over and a brown river runs towards the table's edge, but I don't give a damn. Surprisingly Mom doesn't seem to care about it either. Did she even notice it? She open's her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"And don't say anything about your tea parties, they most definitely don't count! Is it really too much to ask to get to go _somewhere_, even once? I can't live my life as a prisoner!"

There's a burning feeling in my eyes, and I realize that I'm close to tears. I run away from the kitchen, to my room; I don't want her to see me crying.

As I run, I hear her soft voice behind me.

"It _is_ dangerous… You can't go, same thing will happen to you as to your sister… the world will take you away from me…"

I slam the door of my room shut after me.

–

(Two weeks later)

I'm alone in a big house, walking in long corridors. All the lights are down but still I manage to see around me. There are lots of doors and stairways, _nothing_ but doors and stairways, and I walk through them, climb them up and down… but I don't get anywhere. Behind every door I open, there are only other doors, after running the stairs up I can see nothing but more stairs… If I found a window, I might be able to jump out through it, but there are no windows, only doors and stairways. All leading to nowhere…

There has to be something somewhere, there _has to_…

Ahead of me I suddenly notice a door that looks different from all the others. I walk to it and open it hesitantly. No more doors, thank God, only a little room… I step in to get a better view of it. Looking around I realize that there's something familiar in it… something… Hey, wha… this is _my_ room! How could I not recognize it immediately? I walk to the window and look out, although I know that the ground is all too far below for me to jump down.

Through the door behind me can still be seen the dark corridors I was walking a moment ago, but the view outside is perfectly normal. I can see two little girls walking away from the house and there on the steps is one girl more, looking after them… _Wait a minute._ That girl's me. And those other two… they are Kyoko and Suchiko! What…?

The girl on the steps turns around to get inside. No. Don't do it. Don't go in… "No! Don't! Run away! Go to the beach with your friends!" I shout at her, hit the window as hard as I can - _why didn't it break?_ - but it doesn't help, she doesn't hear me.

"No!"

All sweaty, I wake up in my bed.

For a moment, feeling quite disoriented, I stare at the ceiling, and then roll on my stomach.

Damn I hate nightmares.

I look at the door, not wanting to get up and open it. Maybe there'd really be only other doors behind it… Yes, I know, that's ridiculous, but… Then I remember. Even if I wanted, I couldn't open it. Mother's made a habit of locking it every night. With a sigh I turn to look at the window. The sky is clear and I can see some stars to my room. Under them the trees of the garden sway gently in the wind. I can see part of the ladders the workmen who repaired our antenna used… they should have carried them back to the garage, mother's not going to like… _Ladders_. By my window.

In a matter of seconds I'm standing by the window. Yes, the ladders are so close that I could use them… What time is it? Ten past eleven, that's not _so_ late… the evening's still young.

It doesn't take me long to dress up. Black trousers, that new shirt I bought… didn't think I'd get a chance to use it this soon… make-up… some jewels… and maybe…

Okay, okay… slow down girl.

I sit in the front of my mirror to make the make-up a little better. I have to look old enough to get in… I cut off the thought. Where am I going, anyway? I look at myself carefully. Yes… I _might_ pass for an eighteen-years-old. Luckily I'm quite tall… I feel excitement stirring inside me. This night's going to be something great.

–

It was surprisingly easy to get in. I was sure the quilt was shining from my face when I walked in, but no one stopped me. Now I'm sitting in a little table, drinking something called Alexander. It's not too bad, Suchiko's favorite drink. My first time in a club… I try to keep a triumphant grin away from my face.

"Hi." I give a little start as someone sits down by my table.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I look at him carefully. Not any bad looking boy, with his raven black hair and… I slit my eyes trying to make out the color of his eyes, but the club's too dimly lit.

"They're blue."

I blink. "What…?"

He smiles, really charmingly, I have to admit. "My eyes. That's what you was trying to find out, right?"

I blush a little, hoping that he won't notice it, too. "Maybe…" I shrug trying to look nonchalant.

He laughs. "Your drink's almost finished. Can I buy you one?"

I pretend to consider it, toying with my straw. "Why not," I finally say.

He gets up and walks to the bar desk.

–

There's something heavy on her breast, something… She's still half asleep, and wonders idly whether there is someone sitting on her and why…

She blinks slowly, trying to wake up. Something heavy… Breathing is difficult, it… Suddenly she's wide-awake and feels horror creeping deep into her veins. _No, not again…_

She tries to shout, but her throat is dry and it's difficult to make a sound.

"Ah…"

It's starting to hurt, really _hurt_…

"Rika!"

The shout is desperate but there's no answer.

"Ri… Rika…!"

Suddenly she remembers. The door's locked. She can't come, even if she wakes… For a moment the horror's grip of her heart tightens. …But she can call for help with her cell phone… Why doesn't she answer?

"Ri… ka…"

–

You know, he's really a nice boy. That has to be third drink he's bought for me now… I think… And he talks about so funny things. I can't help but giggle all the time… I'm starting to feel quite lightheaded… actually I've felt like that for a loooooong time…

It's really wonderful how _clear_ everything's around me… I thought that alcohol was supposed to make things dizzy, but nooooo… I can see, hear, taste, _feel_ so much better now than _ever _before. Wonderful feeling… It's as if I were part of the music, I can feel it so… so… for a moment I concentrate only on the music. God, I love this… Did he say something? I giggle. Missed it… I stare at his eyes. Yes, they are blue, I can see it now… incredibly blue… How is it possible for something to be that blue?

He pats my hand and I smile at him, trying not to giggle again. I have a feeling that I giggle too much. It's so blue… and all the other colors are so bright too… soooo bright… Red, yellow, green, orange, blue, pink, blue again, blue… All the colors start to dance in my eyes, merging together. That's so beautiful… I don't hear the music anymore, and I have a vague feeling that I'm falling, but so what… It's so beautiful… Is someone holding me? Is _he_ holding me… in his arms? I giggle again. Beautiful colors…Totally lost the way you came, rainbow color day… (2)

"…what's…"

"She just fell…"

Someone's shouting… Why are they shouting when there are so many beautiful colors…? I try to tell to them to be quiet and _look_ at the colors but my tongue feels thick and it doesn't obey me… Doesn't matter, I can't really hear them anymore, only some words, vaguely familiar, but I don't recognize them…

"Where's that guy who…"

"…going on?"

"…ambulance?"

"…is coming, just…"

Beautiful colors, _so_ beautiful… _Stay with me…_ …Was that my thought…? Beautiful… _C'mon girl, hold on…_

The colors… all the beautiful colors… they're getting darker… darker… turning black… Black…

Black.

–

The pale moon on the night sky is slowly getting covered with clouds; soon all the light on the quiet streets will come only from the streetlamps. The houses are silent and dark too, everyone's sleeping. Through one window, though, comes a soft beam of light, so faint, that it can barely be seen from the street. The window is open, and the wind tugs the end of a curtain that's hanging out of it. In that room there's an unmade bed, clothes thrown all over the floor, and a little lamp on the table with the light on. Someone has clearly left in a hurry. In the neighbouring room there's a lonely figure lying on the floor; it seems that she has been trying to crawl to the phone, but has not got far. The moon has not yet disappeared completely in the clouds, and its beams lighten the face of the fallen figure. Her eyes are closed, but her mouth is half open, and it is as if she were trying to say something.

Just before the clouds eat the moon away, soft words escape her lips. "No, don't… go…"

* * *

Okay, well… I don't think that I have any comments for _that _one… It _demanded_ to be written!

Oops… I almost forgot, had some references there:

(1) Talking about fairies I couldn't help thinking about _Fairydust_… So, if you haven't read that fic by Pikachumaniac, do it now. It's one of the best fics I've ever read. Seto/Ryou, but don't let it bother you if it isn't your favorite pairing (it's different of course if you hate shounen-ai… ).

(2) That's from… some song… I think. It just popped into my mind suddenly, don't know where it came from…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, I finally wrote the next chapter… which will also be the last. I am really, _really_ sorry for the long wait… but here it is, so all's fine, right? Right…?

**Note:** This fic changed quite radically from what I had thought it to be, and so the previous chapter turned out to be the real fourth chapter after all, not just a side-fic. So if you haven't read it, do it now, it'll help you to understand better what happens here.

This chapter… just kind of happened. I don't know where it came from. I call it a 'discussion chapter'… it's quite short, I know, but, well… just be glad you got _something_… It takes place… hmmm… let's say about eight years after Anzu left, so the characters are about… uh, 23-24 years old? I don't know.

I hope the discussion isn't too confusing…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two figures, sitting in a quiet corner of a café, staring at their drinks in an awkward silence.

The other one moves restlessly. "Umm… do…" Cough. "Do you regret it?"

A sigh. "…No. Yes… I don't know. All I know is that I sure wouldn't have left if I had known…"

Silence. The clock on the café's wall ticks quietly.

"It's not your fault, you know… And… no one knows what might have happened had you stayed."

Another sigh.

"I know… But still… It feels so… so…"

The silence takes over again. Then, it is broken, hesitantly. "It always does…" The voice grows fainter, until it is barely audible. "Even if it's not in any way connected to anything you have done… or _haven't_ done…"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Wha… I… No. Nothing important. So… what are you going to do now?"

There's a quiet clinking sound as coffee is stirred with a spoon.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll settle down somewhere and finally write that book. Or two… I have some ideas."

"So you're cured from the wanderlust?"

Quiet laughter, short and a little sad, but it still helps to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, maybe. For now at least."

They drop talking and concentrate on their drinks; green tea and coffee with lots of milk, both in white cups. For a moment the only sounds come from the clinking of the cups, nervous shifting of legs, the ticking of the clock, the muffled voices that carry from other tables…

"I've been waiting for you."

"Huh? Oh. Well… that was quite a long wait."

A snort, slightly amused. "Yes, I guess it was. But I was sure you'd come back some day."

"Really? How long were you prepared to wait?" The tone is teasing, and the smile is evident in it.

"…Don't know. Never really thought about it…"

"Oh my, don't tell me you're blushing…"

"Well, it'd help if you stopped laughing at me, you know."

"I'm sorry, I… you just looked so… so… Oh, I think I'll have _that_ censured…"

"Thanks for that."

Laughter fills the air. "You haven't changed much, you know…"

"Maybe not. What about you? I never really knew you well enough to know…"

A shrug. "I don't know. At least I've seen much… I'm not as naïve as I was when I left."

Eyebrows rise a little. "_Were_ you naïve? I wouldn't have believed…"

"_If_ I were. When I left I…"

The clock strikes four, cutting off the sentence.

"I…I guess I really imagined that all would be fine as soon as I'd be free. I didn't really have any idea how difficult it'd be to get money for living. I had quite much when I left, of course, but it didn't last for long… travelling _is_ quite expensive, you know. There were times, when I was walking alone on the streets of some strange city, when I wondered whether I really was totally sane, doing something like this… I sold everything of value I had with me, and that helped a little, but finally I had to start to work. And it wasn't that easy to find work, without any kind of a permit… I mean, where do they give working permits for underage runaways?"

"What did you do, then?"

"Oh… This and that. For example, there was one old lady in London I met by chance, and she needed someone to help her clean up and so every now and then… Then I looked after kids and dogs and all kinds of animals and helped everywhere I could… Sometimes I wrote some short articles and such, some about Japan and some about things I saw on my travels. Some magazines actually bought them."

A sip of coffee.

"Don't get me wrong… It was great time. Mostly, anyway. But I've talked enough about myself… What have you been up to while I've been gone? And everyone else?"

"Well… nothing that interesting. Just studied, mainly. Even Jou. Ever since he got together with Mai he's been much more… diligent when it comes to studying, believe it or not… Yuugi and me are in university… Did you know that he's engaged? Yuugi I mean?"

"What? With whom?"

"One girl you don't know… at least I don't think that you know her. Saito Misako? …Yes, I would have been quite surprised if you had known her. She's really a nice girl… Do you mind it?"

"Mind what? Her being a nice girl?" Laughter. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I know what you mean. No, I don't mind it. Why should I, really? That's what I told him to do, anyway… You don't have anyone?"

"No. I've never met anyone who would have interested me…"

"Mmm… Too high standards, perhaps…?"

"I don't think so. And don't _you_ look at me like that…"

"Sorry… You're just too much fun not to tease… Uh, my coffee's getting cold! …There, now there's no fear of that. …You have still some tea left, I'm sure it's getting pretty cold too…"

"Let it be… I don't think that I'm going to finish it."

Long silence, spent mostly on staring at the cups on the table. Then, very softly:

"I can't believe it…"

"Anzu…"

A quiet sob. "It's just too much… that they all are… If I had known about father I would have come home then… immediately… and then _this_ wouldn't have happened…" Another sob. "I ruined my sister's life…"

"No, it… Anzu, don't. Please stop that… I…" Two hands grasping each other. "It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have ever imagined that something like that could happen… Don't blame yourself. I… I know it hurts… I still remember when my mother and sister died, and you know, even _I_ blamed myself about it… I came up with all kinds of ways I could have kept them from getting into that accident. It's just that… no one can know what is going to happen… It's always easy to be wise in hindsight…"

"I know, but… I _should_ have come home earlier… or at least called them or something… I thought about it sometimes, I knew that I should do it, but… I don't know. Maybe I was afraid… that it'd only show that nothing had changed…"

"It's not your fault." The words are very soft. "And you're alive, your life goes on. If you hadn't left you'd be regretting it now… And it's possible that something still would have happened to them, maybe even to you. No one knows. At least you're alive now, and you've done things you've always dreamed about."

"You're right…" A long, deep sigh. "You're right, of course. I guess we should be going now… You've grown to a gentleman, haven't you?"

"I'm just helping you up, what's so special in that… What are you going to do next?"

"I think that I'll go to the cemetery… alone. I'll go alone, if you don't mind…"

The outdoor slams shut.

"Of course not. Uh… could we… I mean if you have time tomorrow, would you want to go somewhere or… something…"

The laughter has a slightly hysteric note in it. "Oh my god you're blushing again! Don't look towards the cars, the drivers will think you're a traffic light and stop… Oh, I'm sorry, you're just… oh god…"

Few seconds pass, then, very dryly: "Could you try to stop that laughing?"

"What… wha…t do you think… I'm doing? I…oh my, I'm sorry… I guess I'm kind of tired or something… You're still so red…"

"I give up… Anzu! People are looking…"

"Who cares… let them look… Is it illegal to laugh nowadays?" A deep, _very_ deep, breath. "Okay, I'm calm now. I am calm…"

"Hope so…"

"Hey, I'm sorry, really, don't look like that… And about your question… I'd love to see you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Of course. What'd you want to do?"

"I… um… I don't know… What if I come to get you… about five o'clock? Then we could decide what we want to do…"

"That's fine. See you tomorrow, then…"

"Yes… uh… bye then."

"So-oo red… Not laughing. You see? I'm not laughing. Well, just a little… Bye!"

Sound of steps leading to two directions. Suddenly the others stop.

"Hey Ryou! Is this your first date?"

The other steps stop as well. There is a moment's silence, then:

"Do you really have to shout?"

"Re-eeed… eep!"

The steps start again, this time to the same direction, and they are _very_ fast.

* * *

Okay… I _said_ that it's a discussion chapter… So what did you think? I hope you weren't too disappointed with it, I'm not sure if it were that good… And I know it was short, too…

Anyways, this was the last chapter. Definitely. This was really supposed to be a one-shot, and you've already turned it to a five-shot… Hmmm… how does that saying go… I don't know how it's in English, but direct translation from Finnish would be like this: Give your little finger to devil, and it'll take the whole hand. Maybe we could put it like this: Give a one-shot to devil and it'll take a multi-part fic…

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic! That is:

**LadySilverDragon**, **Sunflower-chan**, **Silver Dragon Golden Dragon** (So… It _is_ the fourth chapter after all…), **Kari**, **Celine Flac the sorceress** (Happy now?), **Princess of Darkness and me**, **lil angel/devil**, **JenniChan** (thanks once more for getting into favorites! Hope you still like this…), **Bean Sprouts** (Insightful reviews. Thanks for them!), **purplechaos04**, **Rosz of the Angel**, **Magicman/Smokegirl**, **MarikzAngel**, **MysticTides1**, **Crazy** **Kitties**, **fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V**, **Rayne-Jelly** (Thanks for all the help, once more), **Yami Lover**, **kaz**, **Hikari Yamasa**, **Lita Maxwell**, **sakuya**, **yugiohluver**, **DaakuKitsune** and **Anime-Mastah**.

A _very_ big thank you for all of you. I really appreciate each and every one of my reviews.

Yep… That's it.

…Hey, remember that ficcy I sent to Chibizoo's contest, the one I mentioned in the third chappy? It won the humor category. Someone's happy…


End file.
